


Temporary Goodbyes

by WarlordChinatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, was for the yoi angst zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 07:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlordChinatsu/pseuds/WarlordChinatsu
Summary: Here's a little piece I did for the Namida YOI Angst zine a little while back. It's about when Yuuri moves back to Japan from America and leaves Phichit behind.





	Temporary Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> We're allowed to post our works and so here's mine!! It has a piece of art that goes with it actually and that can be found here: https://doomwhaleunlimited.tumblr.com/post/186247639965/hey-we-are-allowed-to-post-our-zine-pieces-now
> 
> This was great experience for me!

With a huff and the resounding thud of another box joining the pile, Phichit straightened his posture and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That the last of it, Yuuri?" He asked, turning to look at his roommate. The Japanese man nodded, setting down the cardboard box he was holding as well.

"Yeah, that's the very last box..." Yuuri flashed a tired smile before continuing, "Thanks again for helping me pack all of this, Phichit." 

"Of course, don't forget you promised to get me something nice to make up for it," Phichit grinned, clapping him on the back and slumping against the wall to rest. Yuuri took a moment to look around the dorm and take in the stark difference between their two sides. Phichit's was unchanged, all of his things in order and his hamsters playing in their cage. Yuuri's on the other hand was now boxed up; all of his belongings packed neatly away, ready to be shipped back home to his parents' onsen. 

"Plus, I have every intention of coming to visit just so I can see this /yu/topia." The comment made Yuuri smile and the mental image of Phichit in Hasetsu quelled some of his fears. He'd miss his best friend the most of anything in Detroit, but the promise of seeing each other again was enough for now. Yuuri took a seat next to the Thai man, their shoulder touching comfortably and silence settling over their tired forms like a warm blanket. The silence hadn't been there for long however before there was a soft sniffing sound. Shocked, Yuuri turned to look at Phichit, only to find large tears rolling down the other's face.

"Ah, don't..." Yuuri sputtered, "don't cry!" Phichit sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes with a tiny chuckle.

"I'm okay, I think it's just finally setting in that you're leaving." His eyes were watery as he glanced back to his best friend and Yuuri felt a prickling start behind his own.

"Yeah..." The silence settled back over them again but this time it was ripe with feelings. Yuuri tried to swallow the lump in his throat as the first of his tears fell, "but I promise we'll see each other again, Phichit. I promise." He punctuated the sentence with a flimsy laugh and Phichit turned to look at him again.

"Mm, we will." A smile spread over both of their faces, tears still streaming but their hearts lighter. They settled against each other again, enjoying their last bit of peace. It wasn't more than a few seconds before Phichit spoke again, "Yuuri, we're a hot mess, huh?" 

The two dissolved into a fit of laughter, putting off the inevitable for just a minute longer.

A month later as Yuuri carefully unpacks his belongings in Japan, his phone vibrates and the screen lights up. A single message sits waiting for him to read.

"I miss you."


End file.
